Unapologize
by OutlawQueenBeeRegina
Summary: Okay so I was listening to Carrie Underwood's "Unapologize" and I came up with this cute little scene between Regina and Robin. Just a one-shot pure outlaw queen cuteness told from Regina's P.O.V.


Authors Notes

**Okay so I was listening to Carrie Underwood's "Unapologize" and I came up with this cute little scene between Regina and Robin. Just a one-shot pure outlaw queen cuteness told from Regina's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy. And seriously if you haven't heard the song go listen to is ASAP. **

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Unapologize **

**Life has just been wonderful lately. With Zelena haven been defeated and Henry regaining his memories, things were finally looking up for me. It didn't hurt that there was also a certain thief and his son who happen to make me happier than I have ever been. I finally believe that I can have my happy ending. With my three favorite guys around me, nothing could possible go wrong. **

**As a celebration of having Henry back I had suggested we all have lunch at Granny's. To not only give me a chance to catch up with Henry but to also give Henry a chance to get to know Robin and Roland. Things had gone, well perfect. Roland and Henry hit it off right away, the boy absorbed everything that came out of Henry's mouth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Things started a little slower with Robin. But after he mentioned the possibility of him being able the teach Henry archery, and some begging to me on Henry's part things had gone smoothly. **

**After dinner I had to unwillingly part with Henry and Roland. Roland was carried off by Little John to a room at Granny's Inn where he would watch the boy until Robin retrieved him later that night. Henry on the other hand was going back to the Charming apartment. Even though he has already told me of his plans to move back in with me, he want a little bit of time to spend with his new uncle. For his sake I agreed, but that doesn't mean I had to like it.**

**So that just left Robin and I. He insisted on walking me home even though I insisted I was capable of taking care of myself. **

**"I'm well aware of your ability to protect yourself but, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you walk home by yourself." He said as he took my hand in his as he began leading me in the direction of my house.**

**"Since when have you worried about being a gentleman?" I argued amusement laced my words. **

**"I beg your pardon M'lady. I may be a thief but my mother raised me to respect and care for a woman as if she was going to up and disappear. She'd always tell me, "Now remember love a woman like she was leaving and I promise you she won't."" He finishes by lifting our joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of my hand oh so softly. My breath gets stuck in my throat when I look in his eyes. No ma has ever look at me like that, not even Daniel. Robin looks at me as if I might just vanish right in front of him, and that he wants to enjoy every moment we have before that happens. **

**Before I know it we are in front of my house, but I'm not ready to go in yet. Just five more minutes out here with him. He pulls me into his arms till we are just a breath away from each other. Can hear the steady yet strong beat of his heart, and it is in perfect sync with my recently returned heart. His lips are a temptation I just can't resist. When ever we kiss it feels like everything is falling into place. **

**When we separate I feel more than I hear him release a content sight. **

**"I love you." I say before I even realize what I'm saying. My eyes pop open and to see his expression. He looked confused as if he didn't hear what I said and I really hoped he didn't. But then it clicks and realization is on his face.**

**"What did you say?" He asks and I don't know what to say.**

**"I..I…" Is all I'm able to get out I feel horrified. What on Earth possessed me to say that is a mystery to me.**

**"Did you just say you love me?" He asks trying to pull me back to him but I step back creating an even greater distance between us. **

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that Robin I…I."**

**"Regina you don't have to apolo…" I cut him off before he can continue. **

**"No I do I'm sorry. I have to go." I say as I quickly open the front door. Robin called out for me and tried to come after me but I closed and locked the door before he had a chance. **

**"Regina! Regina please open the door. Regina please don't shut me out. Regina." He keeps yelling but I can barely hear him over the mental battle I'm having with myself. How could I be so stupid? How could I possible tell him I loved him after only a few weeks? Yes he was technically my soul mate but he didn't know that. For all he knows I'm some crazy woman who gets far too attached far too quickly and will never want to see again. **

**What if he never lets me see Roland again? I couldn't bare that. I love that boy as if her were my own. God I really am crazy. Why do I always have to mess things up? Why couldn't I have been happy with the way things were, why I make to go complicate things?**

**_"You are over thinking this WAY too much." _I hear a voice say that sound like an annoying mix of Snow and Tinkerbell. "_Why can't you just let yourself be happy? Always running. You know not everyone gets a second chance of happiness don't ruin it because you won't get a third." _The voice says. **

**I still can't bring myself to open the door The voice is right I'm the Queen of running, I've been doing it all my life. **

**"_But aren't you tired of running?"_ The voice asks. It's right I am tired. I'm tired of watching everyone be happy except for me. I want my happy ending and I can have it with Robin.**

**"Robin." I say quietly the pounding and yelling for outside the door has stop. Fear grips me tightly. Did he leave? Was I too late? My feet are moving me before I can chicken out. I grip the handle and pull the door open as fast as humanly possible, hoping he's still there. **

**"Robin." I yell out seeing his retreating form walking very slowly down the walk way. He quickly turns towards me when he hears my voice. In seconds he is in front of me. I pull him by his collar into a passionate kiss, much like I did when we first kissed.**

**When we pull apart because we needed to breathe I begin to speak.**

** "Robin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cuts me off with a quick kiss. "Regina please stop apologizing. You don't need to." **

**"No I do, please just let me say this." He nods yes and I continue. "Robin I am sorry. But I'm not sorry I said I loved you. I'm sorry I said sorry about it. And I'm sorry I ran. But I'm not sorry for loving you. You have made me the happiest I have been in such a long time. You and Roland make me want to be good, you make me want to be a better person. A person who is worthy enough to be with you. You make me feel special, and you don't judge me even though you know of the horrible things I have done. You managed to claw your way passed my walls I had placed around my heart. You were willing to risk your life to retrieve it back from Zelena. I wasn't lying when I gave you my heart. It's yours and it has been for some time. I know I sound crazy but it's true. I love you Robin of Locksley and I know you couldn't possibly return my feelings I mean who in their right mind would love the Evil Queen but…" It was then Robin silent me with a bruising kiss. As cliche as it sounds it stole my breath away. When he pulled away I couldn't stop myself from muttering "Thief" **

**He laughed under his breath before he started talking.**

**"You are the most stubborn, hard headed, difficulty, beautiful, loving, sexiest woman I have ever met in my entire life. Who are you to say I could never love you. You mesmerize me, you challenge me in every way. And the way you are will my son, makes me want to send every waking moment with you. Sometimes I'm scared to go to sleep because I don't want to wake up and relise that these past few weeks have been nothing but a sweet dream. Except for the part where your crazy sister tried to kill everybody." He laughs and I can't help but laugh as well. "Regina you are an amazing woman who snuck up on me without a warning like a storm. You have redeemed yourself in not only Henry's eyes but most of Storybrooks as well. What more could I ask for?"**

** "But I've done so many terrible things. I've stolen, lied, and murdered. You've seen my heart it's tainted with darkness that can never be removed. You are loving and kind you could be with someone far better than me."**

**"But they wouldn't be you. This life would kill me if I didn't have you. Regina look at me." He said as he lift my chin up to look into his eye. His eyes were shiny from tear that he wouldn't let fall. I've long since lost that battle tears have been freely falling from my eyes. I must look a mess but if I do he doesn't let it show. A swirl of emotions are in his eyes but there is one that stands out more than the others. **

**Love.**

**"I love you Regina Mills. I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself." **

**More tears fall but this time they are happy tears. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. I hold onto him as tight as I can because I sure that any moment I'm going to wake up alone like I've done so many times before. But this isn't a dream, this is real. The man I love just told me he loves me too. What could be better?**

**"I love you Robin." I say. **

**"And I love you M'Lady." He tells me giving me another sweet quick kiss. Now I really don't want this night to end. **

**"You know, I still owe you that drink" I say as I pull us into the house and close the door. **

**"That you do Your Majesty" His normal toothy grin on his face as he says that. But I can help but smile to. Because even though I'm no longer a Queen, he will always be the thief who stole my heart.**

**The End**

**(Wow I should really learn to proof read better.) **

**So what do you guys think? I'd love some feedback. I'm sorry for any mistakes you see but this is a product of too much coffee and not enough sleep. **


End file.
